


Just Like You

by chibicrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, u can take my yusaku liking cute things theory from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibicrow/pseuds/chibicrow
Summary: Yusaku brings a stray cat from the outside. What will Ryoken do?





	Just Like You

Ryoken looked, his eyes narrowing, at the small, furry creature squirming around and mewing Yusaku’s arms. 

“We talked about this,” he sighed and made his way over to the other side of the room as Yusaku clutched the animal tighter in his arms.

“But,” Yusaku protested, “what if someone tries to kill it? We don’t exactly live in an animal-friendly neighborhood.”

“That’s not really our problem, is it? Besides, I thought you were allergic.”

“It’s our problem!” 

Ryoken’s eyes widened, and the cat also stopped moving and looked up at its rescuer. Yusaku never raised his voice like that with him before. There was something more to this rescue than just somebody might kill it, wasn’t there?

“Here,” Ryoken demanded. “You’re allergic, and you got school right? Someone’s gotta take care of him. Kusanagi taking care of him would be a health code violation, so I’ll do it.”

Yusaku ran his hand over the all-white, collar-less cat as it continued to purr happily. 

“Hear that? You have a home now,” the boy said, burying his face into it’s white fur.

“Goodness, Playmaker,” Ryoken said, gently grabbing the cat from Yusaku. “It almost feels like you like the cat more than you like me.”

Yusaku didn’t respond as he turned to face the exit. “That’s not true. I’m counting on you, Revolver.” He then walked out.

Ryoken exhaled a deep sigh as he took at good look his new furry child. He knew next to nothing about pets, since his father never allowed pets at home, but the thought of this cat being in the same building as that Ignis made him uneasy, for some reason. 

So he had to take care of him.

The cat looked at him, its blue eyes inspecting the new human, which, for some reason or another, made Ryoken fall in love with the furry thing.

“You do kinda look like me, don’t you?” he asked aloud, which elicited a small mew from his new housemate. It was at that moment that he realized just exactly why Yusaku picked it up from the street.

“Really. Just because it looks like me? For goodness’ sake, Playmaker.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> "why are they calling each other by their Link VRAINS aliases?" it's still early in the relationship, give it time. /punted
> 
> Anyway, fluffy Datastorm b/c I know a whole bunch of us need it akdfjlakfjasl. I actually finished this one quite a while ago (and have run into many, MANY Ryoken + Yusaku + cat-related fics since), but I figured why not lmao. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
